Daenerys Targaryen
Princess Daenerys Targaryen, also known as Dany and Daenerys Stormborn, is a Princess of House Targaryen. She is the younger sister of King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Prince Viserys Targaryen and only daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen and Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen. Appearance and Character: Daenerys has the classical Valyrian look; She has violet eyes, pale skin, and long, pale silver-gold hair. Daenerys is slender of frame with small breasts. She is said to resemble Queen Naerys Targaryen, though Daenerys is taller. Daenerys has been described as fair, and beautiful. Daenerys is polite and well-spoken but filled with quiet determination. She used to be cowed by her brother Viserys ambitions and his occasional cruel rages, but her time in King's Landing with the rest of her family has filled her with pride, confidence, and skills of command. She is still somewhat naïve of the world due to being young, but she is intelligent and quick to understand now that she is free to pursue her own path. Daenerys loves the sea, as it makes her feel free, as well as the sailors and their songs and stories. She also loves to read children's stories and songs from The Seven Kingdoms about hall and handsome heroes. She enjoys heat, preferring her baths scalding hot. Descending from dragon lords, Daenerys dreams of dragons. Though Daenerys is familiar with the Faith of the Seven, and believes in the existence of gods, she does not appear to follow a particular faith. History: Daenerys is the youngest child of King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister-wife, Queen Rhaella. Daenerys was conceived during the last month of Robert's Rebellion. Her mother was sent with the young prince Viserys to the family ancestral seat of Dragonstone to escape the rebel army which was marching towards King's Landing. Daenerys was born months after their rebellion was over, while a great storm raged above Dragonstone, sinking what a large portion of the Targaryen fleet; for this reason she is known as "Daenerys Stormborn". Daenerys spent a lot of her childhood on Dragonstone, her mother the Queen Dowager Rhaelle, who had spent most of her life being abused by her husband, King Aerys II Targaryen, Daenerys' father, had wanted to leave King's Landing to leave the memories behind. So she moved to Dragonstone to raise Dany and her older brother Viserys. It took a few years before her mother had started to recover from the birth of Daenerys, or the slow recovery to her old self after years of abuse, but the Castellan of Dragonstone Ser Willem Darry, helped her raise Daenerys and Viserys to a point. Viserys was a nice and good brother to Daenerys when she was younger, but when she got older she noticed he started to change, she noticed he started to change he started to get angry and bitter towards people, at first it started towards the people in the castle and then his anger changed towards his family. His talk that he should be Rhaegar's heir, as he was a 'Pure Dragon' and that Dany would be his queen. That was how it started before long her mother and Dany had moved to King's Landing after Viserys had tried to fuck Daenerys and she refused him he had hit her before Ser Barristan Selmy and the guards at Dragonstone had removed Viserys from the room. After arriving at King's Landing she learned that Viserys had left on Dragonstone under constant supervision of guards. After arriving in King's Landing Daenerys became even closer with her niece and nephews he were around the same age as her, if not older. She had been close to them when ever she visited King's Landing or they visited Dragonstone, but she was always a bit jealous of the bond the three had, Rhaenys, Aegon and Jaehaerys were all so close to each other. She was happy to see that they seemed to instantly welcome her into close family straight away. Daenerys was often with Rhaenys and Elaena Dayne, but she also had a strong bond with Jae, she often spent time with him when he was in King's Landing and frequently exchanged letters with him during his years at Winterfell. Daenerys tried to find herself a task to do while in King's Landing, after she and Rhaenys made her Brother, King Rhaegar agree that they want be sold of to be wed to some Lord like a prize, she decided that she should find herself a task to help improve the quality of life for the smallfolk in King's Landing. She felt she needed to prove herself, that a women could be useful for some other than wedded to a lord and giving birth. So she started an Orphanage for children who had lost everything, it was to be paid by the crown, to give them a place to live, food to eat and eventually help them find a place to work. She had then decided to help all the young girls who are preyed upon by brothels and places like that. Events: Category:Character Category:Female Category:Human Category:House Targaryen Category:Princess Category:Targaryen Princess Category:Royal Family Category:Valyrian Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Child of Incest